Never Trust in Love
by xForeverDreamerx
Summary: Brittany Miller got her heart broken when she was 13. She promised herself never to trust in love again. 5 years later, she still kept her promise. Until her life takes an unexpected turn during college, and Brittany finds herself falling for a boy she least expected to fall for.
1. Dorm mates

When I was younger, I fell in love.

I fell in love with a boy who I thought loved me too.

Let me tell you, it was the stupidest mistake I ever made.

He broke my heart. No, wait, he crushed my heart, then chopped it up and pounded it.

How? By hitting on my sister.

Don't bother asking for the full story. I told myself I'd forget about him the moment I caught him trying to get it on with Jeanette.

But I didn't…at least, not for a while. How could I? I was hurt and broken. I was tricked and it was painful.

I thought we had something special, but I should have known that good things never last.

Never.

I realized life isn't just some fairytale. You meet a guy, fall in love and live happily ever after. No, it's not like that at all. In fact, I found my self quite stupid for even thinking such a thing was possible in the first place.

That's why I promised myself I'd never trust in love. I told myself I'll never fall in love with anyone ever again.

And I didn't. 5 years later, I'm still here, still alive and still loveless, but who cares? I'm happy. That's what really counts, right?

…Okay, fine, maybe I'm not that happy. I'm actually miserably jealous, to be exact. Wherever I turn, I always find couples snuggling, holding hands and whatnot. It seems as though the world is deliberately taunting me.

Well, I have only one answer to that.

Fuck you, world.

I wanna love again. I mean, who doesn't? Love is what makes the world go round. It's what gives life purpose. But I can't. I just can't bring myself to risk being hurt all over again.

I spent 5 years faking smiles, telling people I'm all right when I'm really not. I spent 5 years distracting myself from love and from my needs. I lived life as a lie. That is, until my life suddenly decided to take a sudden twist, and it all started on the day I knew would change my life forever.

College.

My sisters and I were 18, adults, and ready to head off and live our own lives. Playtime was over. No more childish pranks, no more playing with Barbie dolls, and no more dreaming of impossible shit. It was time for us to face reality and be on our own, and let me tell you, it scared me like hell.

"Girls, I just want you three to know that you'll always be my little girls, no matter where you are, Don't hesitate to run to me if you have any problems or if you just need someone to talk to, okay?" Miss Miller said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, girls. It's just that it seems like only yesterday you three were still in diapers." She chuckled.

I heard Eleanor and Jeanette giggle, and I couldn't help but giggle as well. Still, laughing couldn't stop me from tearing up when it was time for us to leave. "Miss Miller…I-I just wanna say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done." I said and tried my best to beam.

She smiled back. I'm seriously gonna miss that warm smile of hers. "I'm gonna miss you girls so much." She said as she pulled us into one final hug. "We'll miss you too." We all said.

_Especially me._ I hugged Miss Miller as tight as possible. "Remember dears, whatever happens, just make the best of it. You three stick together, okay?" She said. "We promise." After saying goodbye for the hundredth time, we finally hopped in the car and drove off. I could still see Miss Miller's waving reflection in the mirror out of the corner of my eye. I watched as she grew smaller and smaller and smaller until finally, she disappeared.

I sighed, and kept my focus on the road.

We were finally on our own.

_College. A fresh new start awaits you, Britt._

The drive took us a total of 4 hours, breaks and rest stops included. It would have taken us only 3 hours if Eleanor didn't drink all that lemon fizz juice before she left. I mentally shook my head.

We arrived at the school at around 3 in the afternoon.

"Let's go get settled in." suggested Eleanor, grabbing her suitcase and duffel bag from the trunk of the car. "Yeah…that is, if we can actually find our room. This place is huge!" Jeanette exclaimed while scanning the area. I looked around and realized how big the school was and how embarrassing it would be if we got lost on our first day. "Let's go ask someone." I said.

The three of us took our bags and went to the main entrance. It was empty. "The other students are probably in their dorms now." Jeanette said, "Maybe if we all look around, we can find where the dorms are."

I nodded and put my bags on a nearby table. We all wandered around the place, trying to familiarize ourselves, but to no avail. We even forgot where we put our bags at one point. Luckily, we were able to find our way back to the main hall. Unluckily, however, we were back to square one.

"How the hell do they expect the students to not be late when they're getting lost in this huge ass place of theirs?" I scoffed. I was clearly annoyed, but mostly exhausted. I just wanted to find my dorm, call dibs on a bed and lie down until dinner was ready.

"You'll get used to it, Britt. I mean, we'll be living here for 4 years. I'm sure we'll find our way around the campus in no time." Jeanette said.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, if I can remember right, " I said, trying to recall the orientation we had 4 weeks ago, "the principal said something about the dorms being in the east wing. Uh, that's this way, I think." I pointed in to one direction. Jeanette shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure east is this way." She said, pointing to the opposite direction.

I shook my head as well. "This way." I nodded towards where I pointed earlier. "We're in the main hall, so the dorms should be over there."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Actually, we're facing the back of the main entrance, Britt. If that were the case, then east would be this way." Eleanor looked at me, then at Jeanette, then back at me. "Guys, why don't we just split up? That way, you don't have to fight."

"We're not fighting, Ellie. We're just…having a headed conversation, that's all. Besides, we don't need to split up because I'm the eldest and I say we go this way." I crossed my arms.

Jeanette snorted. "Everyone knows I'm smarter, so I say we go this way."

"Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're always right, Jeanette." I sneered. Eleanor was trying to break us up, but Jeanette and I were too full of pride to do anything.

"I never said I was." She retorted_. Great. Just great. First day of college and I'm already lost and quarrelling with my sister. Not to mention, my hair is a mess cause of this stupid weather. Ugh. _I mentally sighed. _Okay Britt, for Eleanor's sake, just lower your pride and apologize to Jeanette. After all, things can't get any worse, right?_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Britt, Jeanie and Elle. What a surprise seeing you three here."

My eyes widened at the sound of that voice. It was so familiar. _No…it couldn't be….could it? _I slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a cocky smirk I'd recognize absolutely anywhere.

_Alvin Seville._

Alvin was this obnoxious kid who lived just down the street from my house. We met when we were about 5 years old. How? Well, it all started during preschool.

My sisters and I were all set for school, and I was looking fabulously gorgeous, as usual. I wore a cute pink dress with matching pink shoes and of course, a pink bag.

It was during Math time when a man suddenly came in the classroom clutching a little boy in red. He was obviously trying to get out of the man's grip, but the man didn't have any of that.

"So sorry everyone." The man apologized. He turned to our teacher, Ms. Summers. "Please forgive my boy, Ms. Summers, it's his first day of class and well, Alvin isn't really that enthusiastic about going to school." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ms. Summers smiled. "Oh, that's alright, Dave. It can be a bit hard for a child to go to school, but I'm sure Alvin will make lots of new friends today. Right Alvin?"

The boy called Alvin just crossed his arms. "Hmph."

"I should probably warn you, Ms. Summers, Alvin is a very…uh…adventurous and curious boy, and he often gets into trouble. If anything happens, just call me."

Ms. Summers waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, that won't be necessary. We've had tons of troublemakers here before. I'm sure we'll be able to handle Alvin well. Now, you go along Mr. Seville. Just leave Alvin over there with his brothers."

The man sat Alvin down beside two boys. One was wearing blue with glasses and the other one was sorta chubby and was wearing green. _So those are his brothers, huh? Uh, Simone and Theodore, if I'm not mistaken._

The man then smiled at Ms. Summers, gave Alvin a _don't-get-into-any-kind-of-trouble-or-else_ look, apologized to the class once more, then finally left.

I glanced at Alvin. He still had his arms crossed and was glaring at the floor. He probably noticed I was looking at him because the moment Ms. Summers announced it was recess, he came up to me and said, "What the heck were you looking at, pinky?"

_Pinky? _

I had the sudden urge to make this kid cry. "Not you, if that's what you're thinking, redhead. The name's Brittany, by the way, dork."

"Oh, Brattney? That's a nice name. It suits you. I saw you looking at me, you know. I bet it was cause I'm oh so good looking." He said.

_Why that little egomaniac! I'll show him._

"First of all, it's BRITTNEY, with an I. Second, I'm not a brat, you ego jerk. And third, don't flatter yourself. The only reason I was looking at you was because those shoes definitely don't go with that stupid shirt of yours. It's like so 70's." I rolled my eyes and went back to my conversation with my sisters.

I felt someone tap my shoulders. I turned and saw him holding a cup of orange juice above my head.

"Don't you dare." I glared at him.

He smirked and let go of the cup. "Oopsies."

And that was the day I started hating Alvin Seville.

"Oh my gosh, Alvin!"

My sisters' voices snapped me back to reality.

They ran over and hugged him. He hugged them back, of course, being the enormous flirt that he is. He looked towards my direction, probably expecting me to run into his arms. _As if._

My sisters started bombarding him with questions like, "Where's Simon?" and "Is Theo here too?" but I broke up their little "reunion" by reminding them we were supposed to be looking for our dorms.

I turned to Alvin and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Seville?" I asked as icily as I could.

"Glad to see you too. I'm here to study, duh. And since when were we on a last name basis, Miller?" He said, his smirk never faltering. "I didn't think you'd be the kind of chick to come here though, Britt. I didn't know they were accepting clowns in this school."

I narrowed my eyes. "First of all, we've been on a last name basis since you first ruined my life, which was when we first met. Second, I'm not a clown, you psycho jackass! If I knew that this school let scumbags like you in, I'd never have come here in the first place."

He frowned. "Take it easy on the insults, Britt, I'm still human, you know. That hurt."

I smirked. "Good for you. Now, if you don't mind, my sisters and I are trying to find our dorm, so get your stupid face out of here."

He paused, and looked up, as if thinking, then said, "Nah. I'll help you guys." Eleanor beamed. "Really? Thanks, Alvin, you're such a good friend!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored my sister. "We don't need your help, Seville. We can manage on our own. Like I said, we're trying to look for our dorm, so just leave."

"Yeah, well, the keyword here is _trying_, Britt. You're _trying_, but not _succeeding_." He said.

"Who said we weren't succeeding?" I asked angrily.

He rubbed his chin. "Well, seeing as you three are still here and," he pointed towards our luggage, "those aren't unpacked yet then I'm guessing you guys are lost and clueless. Am I right?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. I couldn't deny that he was right, but that didn't mean I was gonna admit it in front of his face. "Well?" He smirked, already knowing my answer.

"…Fine." I grumbled, and he grinned, which annoyed me even more.

"I just wanna say that this is the ONLY time I'm ever asking you for help, Seville." I poked his chest. "Sure, whatever you say, Brittney." He said sarcastically which caused me to glare at him. He laughed. "Geez, you need to chillax more."

"I'll chillax when I get to my friggin dorm." I said.

"Okay, okay. What's your dorm number?"

Eleanor piped in. "It's B1—" I covered her mouth before she could say anything else. "Like we'd tell you, Alvin. You'd probably stalk us or prank us in the middle of the night or something." Eleanor squirmed, her protests still muffled by my hand.

"Well, hate to break your heart, but I'm not a rapist. Although pranking you in the middle of the night might not be a bad idea." He grinned that stupid grin of his. I just wanted to wipe it off his face. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Don't you even try it, Seville."

He raised his brow. "What happened to 'Alvin'? What, we're back with the last name basis again, Miller?"

"Just tell us where the dorms are before I rearrange your face." I showed him a fist. He put his hands up. "Alright, alright, geez. You might wanna let go of Elle, first."

I realized I was still holding my baby sister and immediately released her. "Sorry Eleanor." I grinned at her sheepishly. She spat a few times, trying to rid the taste of my hand on her mouth.

I turned to Alvin. "Where are the dorms?"

He pointed behind me. "Right there. Just down the hall."

The three of us turned around and I felt my cheeks go red. _The dorms were behind us all this time? Oh my god, I feel so stupid! Not to mention this all happened in front of Alvin. He'll never let this one go…_

I could see Alvin trying to suppress his laughter. Yeah, like he said to me earlier, _trying. _Is he succeeding?

That would be a big _no._

I became even redder. Whether with anger or embarrassment, I had no idea.

I glared at him. "Oh, shut up!" I said and stomped toward the dorms. "Come on, Eleanor, Jeanette."

My two sisters trailer behind me….along with the jackass. I stopped, groaned and faced him. "Are you deliberately trying to make me mad by following me?" I put my hands on my hips. I was getting sick of Alvin, and it hasn't even been a single day. And to think I have to put up with him for the next _four years._

Oh god, Lord knows I'll never survive college with him around.

"Chillax. I live here too. I'm just going to my dorm room." He said, walking away. "Besides, who'd wanna follow a snooty, snobby diva all day, anyway?"

…_.He did not just say that._

"You did _not_ just say that."

He pretended to look confused. "Say what? That you're a snooty, snobby diva?" He smirked. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Well, let me tell you something, Mr. I'm-better-than-everyone-else." I pushed his chest. "You are a jerk! In fact, you're the biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire life! I'd rather kiss a toad than be in the same school as you!"

Jeanette tugged my arm. "Britt, stop it."

I pulled my arm back. "No! I hate you Alvin Seville! I hate you! You're such an asshole!" I was so mad and frustrated.

I looked at Alvin and saw a look of hurt in his eyes.

He sighed. "…Alright, Britt. If you hate me so much, I guess I'll just leave." He turned his back towards us and started to walk away.

I suddenly felt extremely guilty. Well, sure, I hated Alvin, but I didn't mean to hurt his feelings I wanted to apologize, but my pride got in the way. Even if it was the right thing to do, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I didn't know what to say…what he'd say. I didn't even know if he'd turn around. I sighed and started walking toward the dorms, but before I knew it I turned and his name slipped out of my lips before I could even think.

"Alvin…" I half yelled, half whispered.

_What the hell I was doing, I had no idea._

I saw him stop, but he didn't turn around. I took a step forward. "A-Alvin?" I called out.

Still no response.

"A-Alvin, I-I…." I started, but I just couldn't say it.

"You what, Brittany?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "A-Alvin, I'm s—" I was suddenly cut off by a gurgling sound. I opened my eyes and saw Alvin shaking. _Wait, was he….laughing?_

I gaped at him with my mouth wide open. "Wh-Wha….Why are you…?"

He kept laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore! You're such an easy target, Britt! I can't believe you actually fell for that, ahahahah!"

….I didn't know whether to be relieved or angry.

"Th-This was all a joke?" I asked.

He nodded, still laughing his ass off.

I had a sudden urge to strangle that jerk.

"I can't believe you, Alvin! You…You really ARE an asshole!" I yelled.

"I was born that way, baby." He winked at me.

I crossed my arms. "And to think I actually…ugh!"

He chuckled. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but Britt can never hurt me. When will you ever learn that nothing that comes from you can ever affect me, Britt?"

"I'll show you hurt!" I said and got ready to punch Alvin in the face but my sisters stopped me.

"Brittany, relax. It was just a harmless prank." Said Jeanette.

"Harmless? I felt sorry for that jerk! How the hell is that harmless? Do you have any idea what I almost did?"

"Uh, apologized?" Alvin butted in.

I snapped my fingers. "Exactly! I almost _apologized._ To you, of all people! Ugh."

He laughed again. "Lighten up, Britt."

"Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP? I'LL—" I stopped myself. Do I really wanna pick another fight with Alvin? I'll be seeing that jerk every single day for four years. Like Miss Miller said, I should make the best of it.

But then again…there's nothing good about Alvin, so how the hell do I make the best of that?

I sighed, closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "You know what, I don't want another headache, so we're just going to head on to our dorm now."

Alvin put his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay, Britt?" He asked.

I swatted it away. "Well, of course I'm not feeling okay. You're here."

"Yeah, but this is like the first time you've ever ended a fight calmly without yelling back at me or anything. Ooh, Britt's going soft! Oh wait, _of course_ you're going soft. I mean, you did almost apologize to me earlier."

I rolled my eyes (God knows how many times I've done that already but it's hard not to when Alvin's around). "Almost. Just almost."

"Yeah, but if I didn't break my act, you would have." He smirked. _Was this guy seriously trying to start another fight?_

"Whatever. Let's just go." I said. I picked up my bags. I saw Alvin help Eleanor by carrying one of her bags. _Since when the hell has he become a gentleman?_ My sisters and I headed toward the dorms and Alvin jogged after us. "Need help?" He asked me.

"From you? No thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a hand Britt. What, are you afraid I might spread my germs on your bag, cause that's so preschool."

"Fine. If you wanna help, just show us where our dorm room is." I said.

"How can I if you won't even tell me where you guys are staying."

"Room B12." Jeanette said. "Jeanette!" I glared at her. She shrugged. "Look Britt, I'm tired of listening to you and Alvin fight all day. I just wanna get it over with and find our dorm so I can sleep."

Eleanor nodded in agreement. I turned my attention back to Alvin, and noticed he was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" I asked.

He wiped his smile of his face. "Oh, nothing. Come on. I know _exactly_ where your dorm is." He started walking. I punched his arm. "I knew it! You _were _stalking us, you pedo!"

He frowned and rubbed his arm. "First off, I'm only a year older than you, Britt. Second, I don't stalk wannabes."

My blood began to boil. _Let it slide, Britt. Just let it slide…_

"Hmph!" I said.

"Aw, Britt, you're such a killjoy. Teasing you wouldn't be as fun anymore if you keep acting _mature._"

"I do act mature, for your information, Alvin. Right girls?" I turned to my sisters. "Uh, yeah…sure, Britt." They nodded.

Alvin laughed. I glared.

"We're here." Alvin said. I looked at the number or the door.

B12.

"Okay, thanks for…whatever it is you did. You can go now." I said.

Alvin didn't move an inch.

"I said you could go now."

"Yeah, I could, but I won't."

"And why exactly is that?"

Alvin swiftly took a key from the back pocket of his pants. He slipped the key into the hole and easily unlocked the door.

_What the—_

He opened it to reveal Simon and Theodore inside.

"Because I live here. Welcome to your dorm. Or should I say, _our_ dorm, Britt." He grinned.

I mentally screamed.

This cannot be happening. Live in the same dorm with Alvin Seville?

'_Remember dear, just make the best of it.'_

Screw it.

My life is seriously over.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the very first fic I've ever posted kjhjkadh and I seriously hope this'll finally be the fic I'll finish XD (I have a tendency to leave my stories hanging, then just scrap em altogether, so I'm sorry if I update slow because I really want this fic to be good.)**

**First off, I'd like to state that this story of mine was inspired by IluvTheChipmunks' story "Afraid of falling in love with you". Please go check it out, I swear you guys will NOT regret it. I'm actually a very critical person when it comes to reading fanfics and there are only a few AATC fics so far that I have liked, and this story would seriously be on the top of my list.****  
**

**I used to be obsessed with AATC back when I was younger (I had a crush on Alvin XDDD), and my obsession came back when I watched Chipwrecked (I sorta didn't like the Squeakquel at first cause Britt's character was waaaay off compared to the cartoons.) So anyway, thanks to those who read my story. I'll try to update ASAP (but with school getting in the way, it might take a while.)**

**I'd appreciate your reviews but no flames please guys!**


	2. Giving Chances

Alvin Seville is going to be my dorm mate for four years.

Not days, not weeks, not months, but years.

_Four. Fucking. Years._

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow.

This seriously _cannot_ be happening.

"What kind of school would let boys and girls be dorm mates anyway?" I asked no one in particular.

From what I know, girls and boys aren't allowed to share dorm rooms, so explain to me exactly why I was living in one dorm with Alvin, Simon and Theodore?

"Well," Jeanette said, pushing back her glasses, "I inquired about it cause it seemed like a mistake of some sort. According to the school, too many people enrolled this year and well, they didn't have enough dorms. The uneven number of boys and girls didn't help them either, so they had to mix them in a few dorm rooms."

_Excuses. This school should be sued._

I groaned again. "But why us? Why did we have to be unlucky enough to be with Alvin, of all people?"

"Apparently, someone told them that the six of us were all childhood friends. I guess that's the reason why they stuck us all into one room." Jeanette explained.

_The world obviously hates me. That's the most probably reason why I've been getting bad luck lately. It hates me, and it's torturing me by the means of Alvin._

I dug my newly manicured nails into the bed. "Whoa, okay, let me clear something up. First off, the _five_ of us are friends. Alvin," I spat his name out with disgust, "is just a no-good scumbag who happens to be my friends' brother. Second, I bet that 'someone' was him. Ugh. He probably knew all this would happen and set the whole thing up!" I threw my hands up in anger.

"Calm down. You shouldn't make accusations, Britt. I'm sure this has nothing to do with Alvin." Eleanor said, plopping down on the bed beside me.

"How can I calm down when I'm stuck with the jackass for 4 years, Elle?" I sighed. "I bet the only reason you guys are openly accepting the fact that we're dorm mates with Alvin is cause Theo and Si are here too. You guys don't have to deal with the problem called Alvin Seville."

I saw my sisters' blush lightly. "N-No! This has nothing to do with Theodore!" said Eleanor.

"Y-Yeah. Simon's just a friend. Don't be silly, Britt." Jeanette stammered. "Sure." I said sarcastically, propping my chin up with my hand. "That explains exactly why you two screamed when you saw them earlier, tackled them with hugs and didn't leave their side until I actually called you guys to unpack."

"Not true." Eleanor said. "We just wanted to catch up. We haven't seen them in months, Britt."

"Uh, we just saw them 2 weeks ago. During Dave's birthday party." I deadpanned.

"Oh…uh…right. But still. A lot of things can happen in two weeks, you know!" Eleanor exclaimed. I laughed. "Alright, alright, no need to get so defensive."

"Yeah, what Eleanor said. Besides, even if we don't have to put up with Alvin, we still have to put up with your fighting, Britt. So don't say you're the only one with the problem here." Jeanette scoffed.

"Which is exactly why we should deal with the problem, and kick Alvin out." I said enthusiastically.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "No, it's _you_ who has to deal with _your_ problem with Alvin. Look Brittany, in order for everyone of us to survive the next four years of college, you gotta learn to control your temper, _and_," Jeanette emphasized, "you gotta learn to be friends with Alvin."

_Me? Friends with Alvin? No way._

They just don't get it. Alvin is _impossible_ to deal with and _impossible_ to befriend. If they were in my shoes, they'd understand. I mean they don't have this annoying 18-year-old guy teasing them and trying to get on their nerves every single day.

Out of all the people in the world, I just _had_ to be Alvin's unlucky victim, didn't I?

"Impossible." I stated, as if it were a fact, which it was.

"It's not impossible." Jeanette snorted. "Give it a try. Like Miss Miller said, whatever happens, just make the best of it. Think about it, Britt. 4 years is a really, really long time."

…Have I ever mentioned that I hated it when my sisters were right?

I grumbled and crossed my arms. "Fine. I'll go talk to him." I huffed and stomped out of the room.

"Has anyone seen Alvin?!" I yelled. Simon, who was sitting on the couch and watching T.V., scrunched up his face and covered his ears. "Geez, Brittany, you don't have to yell so loud. This dorm isn't that big, you know."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Si. Do you know where Alvin is?" I asked. "Last time I checked, he said he was going to make himself a sandwich in the kitchen." He answered before turning back to whatever science show he was watching.

"Thanks." I said. I heard to door open behind me and saw Jeanette go out. "Hey, Si, what are you watching?"

"Squirrel Catchers. A group of scientists are trying to catch squirrels by dressing up as their natural prey and observing them." He said, and lightly patted the vacant seat beside him. "Wanna watch with me?"

"Sure! Sounds interesting enough." said Jeanette. She joined Simon on the couch and soon the two were exchanging scientific conversations in a foreign language even Einstein wouldn't understand.

_Well, that's Simon and Jeanette for you._

"Hey, uh, Brittney, do you mind if Si go star watching later? We won't be gone for long, just an hour or so." Jeanette asked as she turned to face me.

"Sure. Whatever."

She grinned in delight and went back to her alien conversation with Simon. I think they were talking about….mating koalas and horses or something.

I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen.

"Alright, listen here Alvi- HOLY SHIT!" I suddenly felt my cheeks go red. There was Alvin, standing beside the countertop, holding a piece of bread in one hand, a knife in the other and ham in between his teeth.

Oh, did I mention he was _shirtless_?

There was nothing covering his perfectly toned, perfectly sha—

_Wait, what am I thinking?!_

I quickly shut my eyes and turned around. "God, Alvin, put a shirt on, you jackass!" I yelled, hoping my anger would hide my embarrassment.

"Again with the insults, Britt?" I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes, forgetting he couldn't see the gesture. "Just shut up and put a shirt on, cause I need to talk to you."

"You're talking to me now." He said nonchalantly.

"Haha very funny. I need to talk to you face to face, if you don't mind." I said.

"Then turn around and face me." He challenged.

"I can't."

"Why not? Too intimidated by my body?" I could picture him smirking behind me.

I huffed. "I'm being serious here, Alvin."

I heard him laugh lightly. "Alright, you can look now."

I turned and saw he was wearing his stupid favorite red shirt with the big yellow A on it. He grinned at me and I raised a brow. "What the hell are you smiling for?"

"You were staring."

I snorted. "Please. What sane person in this world would ever stare at that stupid body of yours?"

"I saw you blush, you know."

My face became light pink. "I-I didn't blush. My face is just naturally like that, that's all."

"Sure it is."

"Besides," I said, crossing my arms, "there's nothing much under that shirt anyway."

"Oh, so you won't mind if I take it off then?" he said, grinning even wider.

I glared. He laughed. "Anyway," he said, grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite, "why do you wanna talk to me? I bet you missed me, didn't you?" He winked.

"Dream on." I said. "I came to set some ground rules. I mean, we're gonna have to live together from now on and for our siblings' sakes, I'm gonna try to put up with you, but only if you follow what I say. Deal?"

He frowned. "Hold on. I find it unfair that it's only you who gets to set rules. Shouldn't this be applied to the both of us?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, first rule: No walking around the dorm NAKED."

He rolled his eyes. "I was only shirtless." I held my hand up. "Okay, no buts. Naked, shirtless, same thing."

He took another bite. "First of all, I never said but. Second, shirtless and naked are definitely not the same thing. If I were naked, I'd look something like this." He put his sandwich down and took hold of the rim of his pants.

"Wait, stop! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm showing you the difference of being shirtless and being naked." He stated casually.

"Alright, I get it, geez." I huffed.

He smirked.

"No walking around the dorm without clothing, got it?"

Alvin tapped his chin. "How bout if I walk around in my underwear? That's still clothing."

"No walking around the dorm without a shirt or pants."

"Oh, so I can walk without underwear. That's even better." He grinned.

"No walking around without fully clothing yourself. That means underwear, shirt and pants."

"Got it. No walking around. I can sit on the couch naked though, right?"

I groaned. "Is it your mission in life to frustrate me? Cause you've already succeeded doing so a million times, so would you _please_ just stop it for 5 minutes, and be serious for once?"

"I am being serious, Britt. You're the one who's giving me unspecific instructions here."

I mentally face palmed. "I give up." I said.

"Okay, how bout this. I promise not to get on your nerves that much, and try my best not to piss you off, or make you mad or anything, but you have to promise me you'll stop being a snobby diva. You'll also have to promise that you won't yell at me that much anymore." He said.

"I'm not a sno—" I started, but Alvin cut me off with a cough.

"…Fine. I promise."

He grinned. "Looks like someone's done PMSing."

_Unbelievable!_ "Hey, you said that—"

"You gotta learn to make loopholes, Britt. I said that I'd try. _Try._"

I glared at him and stomped my foot. "That's not fair!"

He laughed. "Just kidding. Jeez, lighten up, Brattney."

"…Have I ever told you how much I hated you, Alvin?"

"Yes. A million times. In fact, you emphasized it to me earlier, if you don't recall." He said.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go back to my room now, so please don't bother me until dinner is ready." I said as I turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, Britt!" I heard Alvin call after me. I groaned. "What part of 'don't bother me until dinner is ready' do you not understand?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "Uh, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

I raised a brow. "What?" He asked.

"You're being…awfully nice." I pointed out.

"What, you'd rather I tease you? Because I'm telling you once I start, there's no end to it."

I shook my head. "No, no. It's just…weird. You didn't do anything, did you? Break a vase? A plate?"

"Geez, Britt, why do you always assume I did something bad whenever I'm being nice? Can't you ever trust me?"

"Well, that's usually the reason you're nice."

"So, do you want to or not?"

"Yeah…sure." I said. I couldn't help being skeptical. If you knew Alvin as well as I did, you suspect that him being nice either means that he broke something of yours or that he's planning to prank you.

"What movie" I asked. He shrugged. "Anything, I guess. As long as it's horror."

Alvin has this certain addiction to horror movies. Everyone else loathes them. Well, I guess it's fine to watch a horror movie once in a while, but it gets frustrating when it's the only thing that Alvin would allow you to watch. Trust me, wrestling for the remote with Alvin is not an option. 5 vs. 1? Alvin would still win, no doubt about it.

"Uh, we're supposed to watch a movie, Alvin. Not you. _We_. Therefore, I'd have to like the movie first before I could actually enjoy watching it. " I said.

"Well, you'll learn to like the movie as we watch it."

"You know what, never mind. I'll just go to bed." I went to go to my bedroom, but Alvin stopped me.

"No, wait. We'll…" he sighed, "pick any movie that you want."

Okay, seriously what is going on? Am I being pranked right now? Are there hidden cameras in here? Because seriously, all of this is extremely unAlvin-like.

I went and sat on the couch, still feeling a bit suspicious of Alvin's behavior. I browsed through a couple of channels, but found nothing good to watch.

Alvin sat beside me a few minutes later, holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"What's on?" He asked.

"Nothing good." I said, still browsing.

"So Britt, what course did ya get?" he asked me as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Uh, fine arts. I was opting for theatre but you know that drawing is my love and passion." I said. He frowned. "How come you've never shown me any of your artworks before?" He shoved the popcorn in his mouth. "Well, I've always thought that you'd make fun of them." I said simply.

"Aw, come on Britt, I'm not that mean. Show me?" he flashed me a goofy grin and I laughed. "Maybe tomorrow. Hey, you're trying out for football, right?"

"No. I'm trying out for golf." He said, a serious look on his face.

I raised a brow. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Of course I'm trying for football, I mean I've been playing the game since we were kids."

He put the popcorn bowl down and leaned back. "You know, you should try out for cheerleading. It's be amusing to see you cheering for me while doing flips in a mini skirt." He winked. I hit him. "Flirtatious pervert!" He just laughed at me.

"I'm hungry." I stated.

"I'll make dinner." Alvin declared, getting up from the couch.

I stopped him before he could even step foot in the kitchen. "Woah, wait a second. _I'm_ making dinner tonight. Knowing you, it'd end up as a disaster." I said.

"Have a little faith in me, Britt." He pouted.

"Hah!" I snorted and laughed sarcastically. "Faith? In you? That's highly unlikely."

"Ah. Unlikely, but not impossible." He grinned. "Come on. Trust me, just this once."

I sighed. "Alright. But I'm telling you, if you break anything, make a mess, or cause a fire, you're _never _setting foot in the kitchen ever again. Got it?"

"Clear as crystal." He said before dashing into the kitchen. I started after him, but he shooed me as soon as I entered. "No, no. Stay in the living room. I wanna surprise you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said and went back to watch T.V. I put my feet up on the couch and browsed through the channels. _Let's see….Squirrel Catchers? No. Twilight? Definitely no. Ellen. America's Next Top Model. Shake it Up. I Know What Yo— ooh! Sherlock Holmes 2 is on HBO!_

I grinned and put the remote down. I absolutely love Robert Downey Jr. I grabbed some popcorn and threw a piece in my mouth. "Oh, how I've missed you, Holmes."

"Have you? Why? I've barely noticed your absence."

I laughed. Before I knew it, about an hour passed, and Alvin was calling me to the kitchen. "Britt, dinner's ready!" He yelled.

"Hold on, I'm just finishing this movie!" I yelled back. I stuck my hand in the bowl only to realize in disappointment that I had finished the popcorn a few minutes ago.

"Lie down with me Watson." Sherlock Holmes said, patting the empty space beside him. I giggled. Alvin walked in at that very moment, and saw the image of RDJ lying down shirtless.

"What the hell are you watching, Brittney?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Relax. It's Sherlock Holmes 2. I'm not the type who'd watch porn, you know Alvin."

He crossed his arms. "Still. You shouldn't be watching naked men who ask people to lie with him, you know."

_Since when has he become so overprotective?_

"FYI, I'm 18. I'm old enough to watch R movies. This is just PG. Also, Sherlock was literally asking Watson to lie with him in a non-sexual way. Besides, weren't you the one who clarified to me earlier that _naked_ is not the same as _shirtless_?" I scoffed.

He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off. "Hey!" I protested. "Dinner. Kitchen. Go." He pointed. I groaned, and got up. "It better not be a mess in there, Alvin." I warned.

"Don't worry, I think you'll be extremely surprised." He said. "So, what'd you cook?" I asked. "You'll see." Was his reply.

I went into the kitchen, and I couldn't deny that I actually was surprised.

Why?

Two reasons.

One, this kitchen was actually clean.

_Wow. Miracles do happen._

Two, I was surprised by the food that was sitting on the countertop.

Instant noodles.

I put my hands on my hips. "It took you that long just to make instant noodles?"

I guess I was expecting something a bit…more. But then again, this is Alvin, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised.

"No. I took me that long to make instant noodles, and cook this microwave ready Betty Crocker fudge cake." He stated.

I laughed. "You're such a dork." I said and grabbed my noodles and a fork.

He leaned against the counter beside me. "So, how does it taste like? Too spicy? Too salty? Too soupy?" He joked.

"It's the most delicious cup of instant noodles I've ever tasted in my entire life." I giggled.

"Of course it is. After all, it was made by me." He said, wiggling his brows.

"The only thing you did was pour water into this thing."

"Yes. Water that was boiled precisely to the perfect temperature by me." He grinned and I smacked his arm.

"Hey, haven't you noticed that Simon and Jeanette haven't returned yet?"

He scratched his head. "They left?"

_Oblivious bonehead._

"Yes they left. Haven't you noticed that we're the only two here?" I asked.

"I thought they were asleep or something."

I shook my head. "No. Eleanor might be, though. She didn't say anything about going out. Where's Theo?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think he might be out grocery shopping."

"In the middle of the night?" I slurped my soup.

"You know Theo. Can't live without a stack of Toaster Waffles hidden under his bed."

"…So we really are alone, huh?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "I guess so."

There was an awkward silence between us. It felt so weird realizing that we were the only two in the dorm. What's more is that this was the first time Alvin and I spent time together alone and I can't deny I haven't enjoyed his company.

I tossed the cup of noodles in the trashcan. "Hey, mind putting the cake in the refrigerator? I'm…not really up to eating it right now. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." He said.

I yawned and checked the clock. It read 11:26.

"It's getting late. We should head off to bed."

Alvin the fork I used and started washing it. "No, you go on ahead. I'll just clean up here a bit."

I nodded and went to by bedroom, but not before looking back at Alvin. I sighed. _Geez. Why can't he be this nice to me everyday? _

I changed into my nightwear, being careful not to wake Eleanor up. All the while, I was thinking about how nice Alvin was to me today.

I didn't know Alvin was capable of being like that. Huh. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

I smiled to myself and lay down on my bed. I felt something was a bit…off. My pillow felt…sticky.

My eyes widened and I immediately turned on my lamp.

My pillow was gone, and in it's place, was another pillow made entirely out of whipped cream.

"ALVIN!"

I guess some things never change.

* * *

**UPDATE TIME!~**

**First, thank you so so much to those who reviewed my story.**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1 (my first reviewer yay), alvinandbrittany4ever, Cheeeeeeeeeeeese, girlonthemoon and Chipettegirl4life.**

**Also, thank you to all those who have read my story 8D**

**Okay, so this chapter was basically Alvin and Britt spending a few hours with each other and whatnot. Things'll get a bit more...exciting during the next few chapters.**

**I'll try to update at least every week, but my school is currently cramming right now due to some issues, so please bear with me if I take too long. **

**To be honest, I think this chapter was a bit rushed. It's obviously shorter than the first one. I feel it lacks substance, but I seriously did not know what else to write :((( I tried to put in more of Britt's thoughts in there and tried my best not to leave out the other characters ajfhajsdfh So I'm really sorry to those who expected better for Chapter 2 but this was all I could come up with ;A;**

**/forever lame**

**I'm a bit stuck thinking of events that could happen (I'm aiming for at least 30 chapters), so if you guys have any ideas, please PM me! Don't post it as a review, okay? Cause it might spoil the other readers hehe**

**Oh, and also, I'm planning to write this oneshot called "The Kissing Booth" (pretty self explanatory title, if you ask me.) so keep a lookout for that in the near future :)**

***EDIT* Okay, so I edited this chapter and added the conversation Britt and Alvin had on the couch (I had initially intended to put that in but I left my draft in school and so it slipped my mind)  
**

******Review please!**


	3. Authors Note: Please read!

Authors Note:

Hi guys! I know you're probably expecting a new chapter, and I'm really really sorry for going like two, three weeks without updating Chapter 3. I'd just like to clear things up though. First of all, I'm still continuing this story, but instead of this being my major story, it'll be on the sidelines for now. I've come up with an idea for a new, original story that I will be posting on Wattpad under the same pen name. I took it as a challenge for my writing skills and hopefully they'll mature and develop as I take a shot at a new writing style. The story Im writing (no title yet) will be my main focus for now, so I'll probably go on hiatus here in FFN. I'm not sure how long yet though. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys will still read this story when I finally update it during who knows when.

Sincerely,

xForeverDreamerx


End file.
